


Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The third challenge from tinysparks is. . . Sweet vs Spicy.
A tiny addition: it's also Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration Challenge!Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by the one and only mod, Mod N!
Kudos: 8





	Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy

Welcome to the third challenge of tinysparks, Sweet vs Spicy!

Based on the polls that Mod N made, Sweet vs Spicy has been chosen as the third theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. The theme is based on the Candy's stage versions, and you can write it as 'sweet' or 'spicy' or 'sweet & spicy'. You're free to interpret the keyword into anything, like taking it as the literal meaning or developing it into something more.

In addition, because we missed the opportunity to celebrate Baekhyun's birthday, Mod N had decided to make the third challenge to be Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration Challenge. You have to either write **Baekhyun-centric** or **Baekhyun's pairs** , it can be OT3 or OT4 as well.

The deadline will be on **June 16th, 10 AM KST**.

If you're interested in joining the third challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/pG5m4dsiALw9UJ7c8) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **June 14th, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_3_Sweet_vs_Spicy), and please add ' **Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020** ' on the Additional Tags. Your fic will be checked first by Mod N before accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

Mod N

* * *

_“Life is short, and it's up to you to make it sweet.”_

― Sarah L. Delany

_Girl I'm your candy_

_Special chemistry_

_Mature cinnamon_

_Dorky mint_

_What else do you want?_

_― Candy, Baekhyun  
_

_“It's time to spice things up.”_


End file.
